Chapter 130
け |romaji= Kike Shinsō |cover=Sir Nighteye Bubble Girl |volume= 15 |pages= 19 |date= March 18, 2017 |issue= 16, 2017 |arc= Shie Hassaikai |new character= |anime episode= Episode 67 |previous = Chapter 129 |next = Chapter 131 }} け |Kike Shinsō}} is the one hundred and thirtieth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Sir Nighteye and Bubble Girl are staking out near Overhaul's hideout after nearly a week and a half of watching Overhaul's movements. Sir Nighteye notices that there are fewer people going in and out than usual. Suddenly, Bubble Girl gets a phone call from Mirio, who says that he encountered Overhaul. Sir Nighteye and Bubble Girl meet up with Izuku and Mirio. Mirio apologizes for messing up, but Sir Nighteye refutes Mirio's apology and says it was his error since if he had been "watching them" from the start it could have been prevented. Bubble Girl is glad that Izuku and Mirio are safe and unharmed since if they had made the wrong move Overhaul would have become suspicious. Izuku comments that he got the sense that Overhaul was dangerous. Sir Nighteye states that a gang of thieves were involved in a truck accident involving Overhaul and the Shie Hassaikai, but there were "zero casualties" which surprises Izuku. After feeling a sense of pain and loss of consciousness, the gang came out of the incident completely unscathed; not only that, all their chronic illnesses from rheumatism to cavities were all healed without a trace. The reason for this phenomenon is believed to be due to Overhaul's Quirk, but as a result, since there were zero wounded and the gang was apprehended, Overhaul could not be charged with any crimes. The money that was stolen was the only thing that completely vanished without a trace to which the Police Force believed that no crime had occurred. Bubble Girl finishes Sir Nighteye's story by saying that they became suspicious and began a full stakeout. Mirio tells Sir Nighteye that they gained new information; Overhaul has a daughter named Eri. Izuku mentions that Eri was bandaged and extremely frightened and knows that she was crying for help. Izuku wishes that they could have somehow taken her into custody. Sir Nighteye warns Izuku to not get arrogant thoughts, which surprises Izuku. Sir Nighteye advises Izuku that if he had rushed everything, he would have failed and impatience would have let Overhaul out of his grasp. Sir Nighteye teaches Izuku that he must first predict his opponent's goal and after completing a thorough analysis he must make preparations for every possible circumstance. Sir Nighteye tells Izuku that resolve alone will not help him save everyone because the truly intelligent villains conceal themselves in darkness which must cause Heroes to bide their time until the opportunity is ripe. With his lesson finished, Sir Nighteye tells Izuku and Mirio to return to his office for today. As Sir Nighteye and Bubble Girl leave, Izuku's first day of internship ended in a flash but left an unpleasant truth in his mouth. It is the beginning of the week; in Class 1-A, Mina notices the injuries on Katsuki's face, to which Denki mentions that Shoto's face also has injuries, which shocks her. Both Katsuki and Shoto have been through rigorous training at the Provisional License Training Course. Tenya tells the class that the lesson is about to begin and wonders where Ochaco and Tsuyu are; Momo states that Ochaco and Tsuyu are on authorized absences and Kyoka notices that Eijiro is also absent. Minoru and Mina ask Izuku about his internship, but Izuku is disorientated. Izuku is in a deep state of thought about the events that occurred; Sir Nighteye revealed to be All Might's former sidekick, Mirio who was supposed to be All Might's successor and the possible abuse Eri is going through. This murkiness kept getting worse which has been causing Izuku to lose focus in class. Unable to keep going like this, a frustrated Izuku goes to the staff room to find All Might. Midnight tells Izuku that All Might is out jogging. Outside of U.A., All Might is jogging. Izuku catches up to All Might and asks him if he knew everything; that Sir Nighteye knew about One For All and that Mirio was supposed to be his successor. Izuku wants to know why All Might didn't tell him anything. All Might states that there was no need to tell him everything, to which Izuku yells that there was. Izuku is frustrated with all these new developments and is angry that he is being denied without knowing anything; worst of all, he doesn't know All Might's hidden intentions which is why he is unable to focus. Izuku doesn't understand why All Might didn't tell him these important details and isn't saying this as his fan but as his successor. Izuku demands to know the whole truth. All Might decides to tell Izuku the truth but he mustn't regret it, to which Izuku replies that he won't. All Might begins his story; Sir Nighteye was a huge fan of his and wanted to be his sidekick, but All Might refused. However, Nighteye was so persistent that All Might eventually let Nighteye be his side kick. Nighteye was the brains of his operations since his physical abilities weren't that impressive. Izuku understands that Sir Nighteye took on a supporting role while All Might fought on the front lines, and they got along well. All Might agrees that he and Sir Nighteye got along well, but six years ago, they dissolved their partnership due to his injuries and because of the differences in their values. Six years ago after the fearsome and gruesome battle with All For One, at a secret facility, Sir Nighteye begs All Might to retire due to his grievous injuries as he doesn't want All Might to push himself to the brink of death. All Might refuses to since the world is waiting for his return and he must answer their pleas. Sir Nighteye tells All Might that his grievous injuries will cause agony for all parties involved and his respiratory system is completely damaged. Sir Nighteye begs All Might to retire and let his legend live on for the sake of the peace he desires. Nezu agrees with Sir Nighteye and tells All Might that he can look for a One For All successor at U.A., to which Sir Nighteye finds Nezu's idea to be the best solution. All Might asks who the Symbol of Peace will be until he finds that successor. Even though All For One is gone, they live in a society of superhumans and another All For One will eventually appear. Sir Nighteye helps All Might to his feet and understands the importance of the Symbol of Peace, but if he keeps pushing himself, All Might will no longer be able to smile. If All Might plans on continuing as a Hero, Sir Nighteye states that he will stop supporting him. All Might notices that Nighteye was "looking" at him with his Quirk. Sir Nighteye tries getting All Might to agree, saying that even if he retires, the next Number One Hero will eventually rise and although that "short while" will be difficult they may be able to ward the villains off. However, All Might still refuses since that short while will be a period of fear. All Might notes that Nighteye's Foresight is never wrong, to which Sir Nighteye fears as he has seen what will happen to All Might at this rate. Sir Nighteye states the reason he is here is to help All Might, while All Might states that him staying here would be of no use to the world. Sir Nighteye tells All Might the truth regarding his future in order to coerce him into retirement to save him; that All Might will confront a villain and head towards a gruesome demise, one so terrible that he cannot put into words. All Might tells Izuku that after his fight with Sir Nighteye regarding his future, they went their separate ways. Nezu recommended Mirio Togata, but he ended up meeting Izuku before he met Mirio. All Might did not want to tell Izuku all of this since he was his fan and apologizes. Izuku is shocked and distraught with the truth All Might told him; that he was never meant to be All Might's successor in the first place. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 130 fr:Chapitre 130